A pirate's life for me!
by TalksToSelf
Summary: After two damn years on a ship, having been sentenced for murder, who is Kurogane to turn down an offer of the intimate kind, even if it's from another guy? KuroYuui M rated.


A/n: An AU! Mwuahaha!

Prompt of Sea.  
I was gonna go cliché romantic beach but… heh.  
Please bare in mind I wrote the last half of this while in concussed... do not be surprised by the odd repeated word or sentence or whatever.

**_A pirate's life for me!_**

Kurogane barely glanced up as the decks above him rattled with the general merrymaking of the other shipmates. Stopping at any town port meant the excitable sailors were easily drunk and could go to land and sleep with any woman willing (and several not). Kurogane rolled his eyes and took a swill of his own sake which burned his throat as he felt the familiar stomach lurch that accompanied setting sail again. The roaring voices of the drunken crew men didn't stop and Kurogane heard the door of the dining room above flung open, rickety wood groaning in complaint. Reluctantly putting down his drink he drew himself up, getting his footing on the uneven boat steps. He could hear from the raucous cackling and knew something was amiss. Entering the dining room he found out what.

A group of five or six sailor were gathered around someone.  
"OI, lookit what we picked us up! A souvenir!" Chuckled one moustachioed man, Kurogane glared, he didn't particularly like to be disturbed by people, but his attention was caught as the strange crewmate showed off the 'souvenir'. A young blonde in a long green dress and maid's headdress.  
"THE HELL!" Kurogane roared, he glanced out the porthole window, sure enough they were moving, and the waters were high, waves crashing into the side of the boat violently, the chandelier above their heads rattled metallically.  
"Ain't she a beauty!" One of the shipmates purred, stroking the blonde's face, she looked bewildered and incredibly frightened.

With pale porcelain skin and large blue eyes, the long blonde hair in a ponytail was not the only giveaway that she was foreign.  
"You know DAMN well women are bad luck on ships you fucking moron!" Scolded the spiky black haired man, growling and surveying the girl. She could be no older than 22 and was incredibly skinny, possibly even sick.  
"She won't be on the ship for long." Chuckled the fat man with a large moustache. "We're gonna have some fun with her then throw her overboard. Aren't we darling?" He mewled. She blinked cluelessly looking confused as possible. Kurogane had to assume she didn't speak the language.  
"Dumb as a fish she is too, just how I likes my women." laughed one man, and leaned over, kissing down the blonde girl's neck. Her eyes widened considerably, and she tried to pull away, one of the men grabbed her and pinned her bent down over the dining table. She whimpered in protest and struggled to wriggle away, but the men ganged up on her. Kurogane could only watch in mild disgust as they hitched the seat of her dress up, exposing her buttocks. She wailed in fright.

"See how firm she is?" One of the men moaned, rubbing the blonde's pale ass in excitement.  
"Why the backdoor?" Kurogane asked, feeling slightly sick at the sight of the youngster being abused like this.  
"She's damn pretty, she'll've caught everything in the front." Snickered one of the sailors. "I get first push."  
"Bastard, fine but don't break her." Snapped the one who'd been happily molesting her. The men switched places, and during that moment the blonde tried to kick out.  
"I like em when they fight," Whispered the sailor, pulling down his slacks and exposing his hard on giving it a few sharp rubs. "You like it hard lassy?" He asked positioning himself.  
"DON'T!" The girl cried loudly. She had such a beautiful deep voice, like velvet spun into words that Kurogane couldn't watch. His instinct was to turn away, but something prevented him. Some weird sense of pride guided his fist and he punched the sailor, knocking him clear of the young girl.

"Let her go!" He barked at the others, who sneered. "You know DAMN well I'm here on this ship as parole for murder." Kurogane whipped out his cutlass and brandished it at the men who reluctantly backed off. The blonde woman scrambled away from them all, pulling her dress back down and fleeing to a corner of the room. "At the next port I'm gonna release her, and I swear to god if even ONE of you smart fuckers thinks of telling the captain she's on board then I swear I'll wear ALL of your balls as a belt!" He stomped his foot for emphasis and the men scattered, fleeing from the fearsome ex-con.

Kurogane looked at her. She wasn't cowering, instead just staring up at him, he approached her and she flinched at the sight of the knife. He put it away.  
"Don't worry, they won't touch you again." He said.  
"Thank you." Again, her voice was deep and smooth, very suave. Then she flung herself into his arms, and hugged him tightly. He found this annoying and forced her off, she was alarmingly strong.  
"If you speak Japanese then why the hell didn't you tell them no?" Kurogane demanded, and her blue eyes lowered.  
"I was tricked on board. They said they'd give me money if I entertained at a party. I'm strapped for cash so…" A pale hand tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I thought they were joking about throwing me overboard… until they grabbed me."  
"Moron. You're really a dumb blonde then?" He sighed and stood up, gripping her by the arm and dragging the young girl upwards.  
"Ne, that's mean." She pouted, but followed his firm lead to his cabin.

"You can sleep on the floor, it's not comfy but I don't give a damn, and I mean it we're leaving you at the next port, you can find your own way home."  
"Thank you."  
"And…" Kurogane rummaged in his drawers. "You can wear these." He threw some of his clothes at her and she caught them with great skill, nodding softly. She pulled the dress down over her shoulders very slowly, not taking her eyes from him. Kurogane clicked his teeth, knowing she was merely trying to tease, but didn't avert his gaze, deciding to enjoy the view. Below the green dress an expanse of skin just as pale as that exposed showed, moonlight from the port window trickled along her collarbone, and illuminated her chest or lack thereof. She was flat chested, creamy skin only bumping with tiny pink nipples. Her stomach was flat and carved, soft and smooth, then the green cloth slid over her hips, which jutted out angularly.

"Oh." Was all Kurogane could say. Because unmistakably, this she was a he. Where Kurogane had expected to see womanhood, he instead saw a long slim penis, topped with the same soft blond hair.  
"I never said I was a girl, they just assumed." He explained coolly  
"Right…" Kurogane knew that if the crewmen had discovered their 'entertainment' was a boy he'd have been castrated and brutally murdered.  
"You never gave me your name, sailor." Purred the blond, tugging the shirt he'd been given over his head. It was much too big for him and hung off of one ivory shoulder giving him a morning after appearance.  
"Kurogane." He said bluntly.  
"I'm Yuui." He said, fumbling with the fastening on the foreign pants.  
"So… why dressed as a girl? And what's with the hair?" Sure enough Yuui was wearing his hair long in a ponytail, soft as silk.  
"A stupid bet involving me, my twin brother, and far too much sake." He grimaced. "I swear he's trying to kill me." He laughed sadly and shook his head. "I owe you… for saving me," No sooner had he said this than the sea churned so violently that Yuui was flung across the cabin right on top of Kurogane who had sat himself on the rickety bed. Unperturbed by the sudden fall, Yuui raised his head. "So just… say the word."

He raised his hand to Kurogane's face and trailed his fingers down it.  
"You know… it's not that different, than with a woman." He said sultrily. Kurogane blinked, and it took him only a moment to realise the stranger was suggesting sex.  
"I don't swing that way." He replied coolly, evidently Yuui was unfazed by this, as his hand slid to the ex-convict's lap, then he shrugged.  
"I won't tell if you won't." He purred, rubbing against Kurogane, despite the fact he was interested in women, the touch sparked his arousal, which began to slowly swell. "It must've been a while… if you're in for murder." Yuui said, very aware of the effect his voice and touch was having on the convict. Kurogane closed his eyes to avoid the blue gaze of the cross dressing stowaway which was a mistake. As soon as his eyes were closed Kurogane felt eyelashes brush his cheeks like butterflies, and lips gently against his. His lips slowly parted and Yuui's tongue flicked over his bottom lip.

He supposed in his way Yuui was right. So far this seemed no different than with a woman. Yuui's skin was soft and his movements graceful. But Kurogane didn't want gentle and delicate lovemaking. That was for land lovers, people who had partners and lives and all that shit. However, Kurogane was hard, he couldn't deny that now, especially as Yuui's hand was slowly roving over the prominent lump in his slacks. How long had it been since he'd been laid anyway? Definitely before he'd been sentenced.  
"Didn't I just protect you from this?" Kurogane growled. "Being raped by soldiers, sailors, convicts?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Yuui smiled and squeezed Kurogane through his pants.  
"This is different. You're… tense." Kurogane frowned, how could he say no to a cheap thrill, not like there were females allowed on board, and given that he was in fact on the ship for murder he wasn't permitted to leave the ship. He groaned. There were some things his hand couldn't achieve.  
"Fine whatever. Just don't talk… and don't kiss me again." He ordered. Yuui nodded firmly, as though confirming a business deal, before nibbling on Kurogane's neck. "I don't fuck around with all that foreplay stuff." Kurogane growled, relief was relief.  
"Just trust me." Yuui then remembered he wasn't supposed to talk, so went back to nuzzling, licking and biting Kurogane's neck, however he could tell the convict was getting impatient. Moreso when Kurogane growled in anger.

No more teasing. Yuui sank to his knees and tugged Kurogane's pants down, before enveloping Kurogane's head with his mouth.  
"Fuck." Kurogane muttered, he hadn't been expecting that so suddenly, and his knuckles went white as he gripped the edge of his bed with both hands. Yuui was talented, his lips forming a tight seal and tongue tracing a wet circle around his tip. Kurogane closed his eyes let his head fall back and lifted his hips instinctively. Yuui nearly choked at the shock but quickly adjusted, his pace and technique changed to accommodate more, instead of licking he was sucking, his head bobbing forward and backward slowly, his tongue tensing and unrolling. Kurogane wasn't sure if it was the lack of sex making him hornier than usual, or if Yuui was a professional gigolo, but it was definitely the best blowjob he'd ever received. Glancing down red eyes saw the blond hard at work, looking as though he loved what he was doing. But those blue eyes were intensely focused on him and out of habit to unlock their gaze Kurogane's hand tangled into the back of Yuui's hair and urged him onward. Yuui didn't object or protest in any way, instead he complied, sucking harder, taking as much in as he could, his hands clutching onto Kurogane's thighs.

Kurogane knew he was about to cum, finally sweet relief after all the testosterone fuelled rivalry, the air around his head seemed to crackle with resolving sexual tension. Then Yuui pulled back. Kurogane felt like murdering him right there. If he was going to leave him like this he was going to die horribly. However Yuui had stood up and was removing the pants Kurogane had left him. Kurogane groaned. How gay was it to really want to fuck another man? At least when Yuui had been sucking, Kurogane could have closed his eyes and pretended this attractive blond was female, or not, a blowjob was a blowjob. But to stick his cock in another man's asshole was definitely gay, however right now he didn't give a damn. If god forbid it then fuck god, not like Kurogane was getting into heaven anyways. Kurogane grabbed the wanton stowaways wrist and pulled him close. Yuui looked slightly shocked but quickly recovered, before straddling the Japanese con milky white thighs a stark contrast to the tan muscle of the warrior.

"Gimme a second." Yuui murmured, Kurogane didn't want to but he let him, unaware of the need for preparation between males. Yuui spit into his hand a few times, before slipping it between them. "Ready." Yuui murmured in his silky tone. Kurogane cast aside all delusions of this young man being a professional gigolo when he entered him, the boy was a virgin. That much was evident from his face, which was screwed up in apparent pain, tight and hot Kurogane could understand why guys were gay if only for this. Kurogane had no time for measuring stranger's sexual prowess or preference, he was in now or at least halfway. He bucked back and forth into Yuui who was making the lustiest noises Kurogane thought he may have ever heard, breathy little gasps and moans and the occasional hitch. Yuui had wrapped his arms around Kurogane's torso, and his nail were digging small crescent shaped marks into his shoulder blades.

Fucking a boy was just as good as fucking a girl, hell a lay was a lay right? Especially the way Yuui was panting into his ear. His cock seemed to fit inside Yuui perfectly. Kurogane hadn't expected to last long, two years of repression were bound to culminate in a quickie. It can't have been longer than five minutes before his thrusting became wild and erratic. Yuui was shaking as was his breath, Kurogane groaned and with a final jerk of his member spilled what felt like an eternity of seed into the blond, his head fell back and he felt a hot wet liquid splash onto his stomach. Yuui had cum too. Kurogane didn't want to think about crap like that, but something inside of him felt like smirking at the fact he'd satisfied the blond.

Yuui seemed slightly disorientated, before hoisting himself up standing, naked except for the too big shirt Kurogane had loaned him, and staggering to the spare bit of floor he'd been designated. Kurogane got his breath back and while used a spare sheet to clean up the sticky mess the two had made he thought back to the last time he'd gotten laid, it seemed so long ago, had he honestly forgotten a woman's touch in the years of hell on the ship? One thing he did know, it had never meant anything. Sex was sex. The nameless girls in Japan meant less to him than the dirty sheet in his hand, but he knew for certain none of those girls had been virgins, no one so willing to give away their innocence, nor suffer for it. It was only a few steps from Kurogane's bed to the place on the floor where Yuui was now laid, eyes closed, but he'd seen the man could barely walk.

"Oi." Kurogane muttered. Yuui lazily opened one eye.  
"Ne, again already! Maybe tomorrow? I'm tired now…" he pouted. Kurogane rolled his eyes and lay down in his rickety bed. It wasn't the most comfortable in the world, but hell it was better than the floor, which creaked and groaned with the swaying seas.  
"It's the only time I'm gonna offer." Kurogane snapped and waved his hand vaguely towards the bed. Yuui gave a very grateful look before dragging himself to his feet once again, unsteady in his steps like a newborn deer. He slid into bed beside the warrior, the bed was barely big enough for one never mind two, though to say they were 'cosy' would be an overstatement. They were cramped to say the least.  
"Comfy?" Yuui asked teasingly.  
"Shut up." Kurogane growled, blowing out his lamp.

A/n: I actually love the way this played out. I have another Tsubasa idea involving a pirate ship but I don't seem to be finding enough time to write these days. Reviews make me smile deliriously... or maybe that's the pain meds.


End file.
